Sean Takayama
NAME: Sean "Taka" Takayama (Sean to a close friend/lover, Taka to people he's familiar with and his full last name to strangers) AGE: 18 ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Taka is a semi-tall (5'10") guy of Japanese decent. He's slender-built with narrow shoulders, but still toned from exercise. He's mostly seen in a long coat covering himself up unless he confronts someone whether verbally or with violence. He has thick black hair that goes up to his shoulders, pretty big eyes, large eyebrows and always wears a serious, composed look on his face. His eyes can pierce right through you. Has a lot of scars on his back and chest from fights that went a bit too far and he covers it up with clothes and he avoids any situation where someone could see him shirtless. He never looks anyone straight into the eye and avoids any kind of physical contact if it isn't needed. Also, he has bad eyesight, so is seen wearing glasses most of the time or contacts when training and glasses will get into his way. Thick Japanese accent and he likes mumbling to get people to get bored and leave, keeping his replies short and to-the-point unless necessary. PERSONALITY: Withdrawn and a man of few words, Sean is mostly on the sidelines, observing rather then striking up a conversation. This isn't out of shyness, but simply because he sees no reason to talk when it doesn’t contribute to anything. He comes off as a bit mysterious; when he does engage in conversation, he keeps the attention from his personal life and prefers to keep private and school life separated. Not to mention he doesn't really trust many people with his stories. A little icy, he rarely gets passionate other then his drawings, writing or the little martial arts he trains. There are stories going 'round about his past as a rebel but if you ask him, he'd just brush it off. He will follow orders once getting something in return for it (sex, money, etc) but don't expect more from him. He does whatever he is told or whatever is the 'right' thing to do but that's it, no extra meaning or anything. He also doesn't talk much, keeping aloof from people he doesn't know or like, and is not too enthusiastic about making friends either. He likes strong boundaries, so he's very keen on following name rules. Taka is cunning, however, and knows exactly how to play into a naive human mind, he's manipulative and charming when he wants to be. He has something in his behavior, voice and mannerism that makes you wonder if you should be interested in getting to know him or scared of him. There's only one way to stir up a bit of emotion - by showing him you're not afraid of him and genuinely wanting to get to know him for who he is, prejudices aside. He only respects people who can stand their ground or be nice to him and mean it. He works hard to get respectable grades and respect in the gang and will get his job done before relaxing and well, doing whatever he feels like. Despite his own behaviour, he has little tolerance for rudeness and can snap back harshly when needed. But the closer you are to him, the friendlier he gets. Well, more like: less cool. Let's say it takes him a long time to open up. Then last of all there is this thing inside him, a masochistic side, and he self-injures. Part of it to see how much he can take, being curious, and part of it is because it calms him down. The pressure from the life he's lived has made him quite compulsive, which has channelled itself into trying to control how much he feels. In his desire to be the best, strongest and never to let it get to being kicked unconscious, he will push himself way past his limits. He just can't fail again, which is what everything he does comes down to. LIKES: All kinds of martial arts and fighting techniques, learning more techniques, fighting, sex, women, missions, following orders, manipulating others to get power over them, money. When not doing one of those things, he likes to read and paint and is actually very creative and inventive. He also genuinely likes school, an odd thing for a gang member, and does anything to do the work up to perfection, often ending close to the model students in terms of grades. Intelligent conversations and people who respect him for how he is and the little friends he has. If he's indoors and there'd be lightning outside, you can find him watching it almost in awe, somehow it calms him down to look at it, which also counts for a fire. He also likes to swim lanes and do exercises in the water at the edge of the pool in his house. DISLIKES: Conformists, pushovers, people with no sense of identity. People who claim they'll never hurt anyone: everyone hurts sometimes and anyone saying they don't is fooling themselves. He dislikes stories where the good guy kills the bad guy at the end and saves the girl - so goddamn cliché. He dislikes spicy food because it makes him queasy. He's oddly enough not a fan of alcohol since it will make you experience life - pain, feelings, etc. - less. He also hates the typical 'classic family' and traditional role patterns - he thinks females should be able to be dominant and kick ass as well when needed, and would never want to have to be a knight in shining armor. STRENGTHS: Manipulating, cunning, very agile and flexible because of martial arts and swimming, he knows how to fight, has an extremely high pain tolerance, level-headed and calm, creative, logical thinking. WEAKNESSES: Very aloof, uncommunicative and cold; this has given him very few friends he could count on if he ever needed them. His reputation as a gang member has definitely not helped him here. Has pretty bad eyesight if it comes to seeing things from a distance, and so sees things blurry without his glasses or lenses (he has to wear them during martial arts/swim training). Because of his incredible variety of practicing fighting sports and being good at it and his high pain tolerance he will overestimate himself quickly; leading to keep on going fighting while he should just run away to save himself. Pride can be a bitch. He's so devoted to the gang and school, he'll keep on working even when his body says no, and it might end in being swamped. He follows any order and thus while being very manipulative, he's easy to manipulate as well. Cliché and I'm going to regret putting this in but yes: doesn't think straight anymore when feeling lust and with the promise of sex. FEARS: He fears getting stabbed in a deadly spot, going blind, he's also afraid of eating unfamiliar food just in case it's queasy and he's actually afraid of anything coming close to his eyes which is why he prefers glasses much more over contact lenses, if he would need stitches you'd have to get him unconscious first before you'd be able to put a needle inside him because he's afraid of possible infections carrying over inside him. RELATIONSHIPS: In the gang. Was offered to be with the richer students because of his family, but declined as he doesn't want to be in a group of people like the rest of his family. Works hard to gets respect from his gang. he has a small side job his father gained him by working around and doing odd jobs at the local theater and works even harder over there. He at school does his homework and the gang uses his hard-working spirit to copy his homework from him. Taka mistakes this for being respected by them. No romantic feelings at all, nor interested in a relationship, but he'll sleep with a girl when he gets the chance. FAMILY: A father and mother (Dad is rich salesman, mom a housewife), three brothers and two sisters. He’s the black sheep of the family, obviously. EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES: Gang. Martial arts, Kendo, swimming, reading and painting. None of these are with a school team. Would never consider joining the school's swim team, despite being a very strong swimmer, lest they'll see the scars on his body and start asking those annoying questions. Part-time job at a local theatre. BIO: Taka grew up in a quite big family with this father being a successful salesman and his mother being a housewife. His father earned quite some money and sure Taka and well, the whole family, had nothing to complain about. That's exactly why Taka did. He didn't want a normal life, since from early days he knew he was different. From being a little kid he liked slapping himself, slamming his head against a wall, rolling out of his bed on purpose and would stare fascinated at bruises or cuts in his own body. In teenage years, he started cutting himself just to see his own blood flow and it would calm him down. The fact that his body could heal so quickly amazed him beyond belief and he was incredibly interested in knowing about it. Obviously his family didn't understand and sent him to all kinds of psychiatrists to get rid of this behavior or find a reason why he did it. But for Taka, he simply liked pain and seeing his body in action to heal itself. At school, he was in any group the odd one out and frankly, he didn't give a damn. He liked standing out, whether positive or negative. When he was 15 and was starting to develop as a man, he started to rebel and often didn't come home after school. He lived on streets, crashed in abandoned buildings or slept at couches of 'friends' and lived a rough life, getting into fights with others often. One day it went too far and he overestimated himself while fighting four men, who got him down on the ground and kicked him until way past being unconscious, leaving him for dead. It was only because a random bystander had seen this and brought him to the hospital that saved his life. He spent 3 months in hospital and on taking physical therapy to recover. Sadly, this made him miss too much school to get the credits to pass, so he failed his year and had to redo sophomore year. This is where he met Ashton and his gang. Taka decided that it was enough and he had to be a skilled fighter first before fighting again. He went back to his family who let him back in after a lot of trouble but told him he had to earn some money so he would prove he deserved to stay with them, regardless of being their son or not and underage and still going to school or not. His dad, being rich, pulled some strings and gave him a job so he would stick to the right path, he does odd jobs around the local theater. He meanwhile spent all of his money (and alright, some of his father's) on martial arts training to protect himself. He's seen at his job being busy all the time and only speaking when spoken to. At school in the gang, he mostly is there to hang out with them and help them when they fight, but would be the one who actually does his homework, which the rest of the gang copies from him. OTHER: He's the black sheep of the family. Also a year older than the rest due to his long recovery after being beaten up. GAMEPLAY: He would not team up with anyone and go it alone, hiding out and staying out of trouble. He trusts his own physical strength and his experience in martial arts. No interest in working together, unless he can get something out of it. He'd kill if necessary, and would prefer to make it quick and painless. But he could get a change of heart if the person would be genuinely interested in him. Then he would see it as a personal mission to protect someone who actually respects him, just like his gang. If the gang were to turn on him, he would fight to the death with them, however.